Methods of Interrogation
by writeprodigiously
Summary: In a genderbent A:TLA AU, a female Zuko (Zuki) captures a male Katara (Kato) and decides to interrogate him with nontraditional methods. Of course, in the heat of passion the tables can turn quite quickly... Prompted by user ObeliskX. WARNING: Contains noncon


"Tell me where the Avatar is," Zuki said, a cold smile on her face as her scorching-hot hand rested on Kato's throat, just barely not burning his tender skin, "and all this will be over. You'll be free to go, and I can hunt down the Avatar in peace."

Kato groaned. The waterbender was bound, shirtless, with coarse ropes to the bed in Zuki's quarters - the quickest makeshift interrogation room Zuki could make. A bucket of cool water rested in the corner of the room, in case Zuki got out of hand and burned the cold-acclimated Water Tribesman tied to her bed - she wanted the shorter man to talk, not to be permanently damaged. Hands bound as they were, Zuki knew that Kato couldn't bend the water and turn the tables, so she knew she was perfectly safe.

Kato's shirtless form was lean and toned, with strong muscles that were enticing to Zuki even in this situation and made her Fire Nation garb, which left everything to the imagination, feel increasingly tight and uncomfortable. Kato's form also boasted…

"Well well, what is _this_?" she said, running her finger along the telltale bulge beginning to tent Kato's pants. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this, now."

Kato protested, saying "As if!" but the small groan that accompanied it confirmed Zuki's suspicions.

Zuki's grin turned devilish then, a plan forming in her mind. Perhaps there was a way to get the information out of him without torture - of the traditional sort, at any rate - and to have some extra fun in the process.

"So," she said, "you like pain and being tied up, do you? Tell me, are all Water Tribe men this slutty, or is it just you?"

"Screw you," replied Kato. But some part of him thrilled at the words, at the entire situation. Something about it _was_ intensely arousing, and he was enjoying it despite himself. Part of him wanted her to continue, but good sense had won out - for now.

"Oh, don't be like that," she said, running her hand up Kato's bare torso and leaving him wriggling in his restraints. Her hand trailed up his chest, across his still-sore neck, and finally up to caressing his cheek. She let her hand retreat after a moment, snapping her fingers and summoning a small flame from her thumb. This she held just short of touching one of Kato's nipples, allowing him to feel the heat but not the flame itself. Kato's breathing became ragged, and sweat began to pour from his body.

Zuki dispelled the flame, then, giving the nipple a quick tweak with her still-hot fingers, eliciting a small, barely-disguised noise from the man bound to her bed.

"By the spirits," Zuki said, "was that a _whimper_ I just heard? That's just adorable."

She tweaked the nipple again, seeing if she could elicit the reaction again, but Kato just barely managed to hold in a noise, desperate to not give the firebender the satisfaction.

Zuki decided then that she would indeed have to step things up if she wanted to get information out of him. Not that she minded…

"Oh, don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "You can let it out. There's nobody around but me to hear you. And by the time I'm done I'm sure you'll be screaming."

She continued in this vein, rubbing his nipples and saying "I know how dirty you are, how badly you want to cry out. Go ahead. And while you're at it, why don't you just tell me where the Avatar is…"

"I'll never tell you," he protested, "you'll kill her."

"Yes, that's the idea. But if you tell me, I can make you feel _so_ good. What loyalty do you have to the Avatar anyway?"

By this point, Kato was avoiding eye contact with Zuki, cheeks burning in shame and frustration. His erection strained against his pants, desperate to escape.

Zuki did not fail to notice this, and she began to rub the head of his hardened cock through his pants. "It seems that someone here wants to talk," she whispered once more in his ear. "But we're not letting him out quite yet, are we? After all, you still haven't even given me a hint about the Avatar's location."

A moan briefly escaped Kato's lips then. A small one, just barely audible, but a moan nonetheless. And Zuki took notice of it.

She pressed her face right up to his, their foreheads nearly touching so that Kato had no choice but to look her in the eye, and she said "Tell me Kato, do you find me attractive?"

Kato did his best to look away, but to no avail. The burning in his cheeks told the whole story plain as day.

"So you _do_ ," she purred. "In that case, why don't I give you a little show?"

She stepped back, then, and began to undress. Given the complex nature of her Fire Nation garb, it was a long and involved process, but she moved with a Bender's grace that kept Kato's eyes fixed on her the entire time despite his efforts to look away.

She removed her boots first, and then began to undo the heavy gear resting on her shoulders. Down to her basic clothing, she seductively removed her top, sighing in relief as her small, firm breasts were freed from the tight shirt. She cupped her small tits with her hands, rubbing the nipples, showing off for Kato. She would not have admitted this, but she found stripping for him to be intensely arousing. She could feel her slit getting wetter by the second as she felt the man's gaze on her, and she wasted no time in getting her pants and underwear off.

She stood there then, at the side of the bed, fully nude before Kato. His face was even redder, all the way down to his shoulders, and his cock strained helplessly against his pants just as he struggled against his bindings.

"Now," she said, moving to the bedside table with an erotic sway in her hips, "in the interest of fairness, let's see what you look like stripped down." She pulled a knife from the table, and Kato flinched in fear, but instead of cutting him she slit his pants down at both of the legs and then began to slowly peel them off.

The pants removed, Kato's erection sprang free, and Zuki blushed despite herself.

Kato was _hung_. His cock swayed upright, finally free, and it stuck almost directly upwards but for the slight curve of it. It was fairly long, and marvelously thick, and it took conscious effort on Zuki's part not to go down on his impressive dick immediately. But no, she had a mission. And business came before pleasure.

"My, my," she said. "That's quite an impressive cock you have there. Too bad it won't be getting any attention… unless you tell me where the Avatar is."

"Suck a cock, Zuki," said Kato with a hiss.

"Oh, you wish, don't you? No, I don't think I will. Not yet, anyway. Not until I have what I want."

Kato finally managed to avert his eyes from Zuki, turning his head the other way, and he froze in shock when he felt her warm hands caressing his pectoral muscles.

She ran her hands over his body, touching everything but his desperately straining genitals. His pecs, his nipples, running along his arms, even brushing her fingers across his thighs, Zuki teased him for minutes that felt like hours to the bound man. His blush faded, but his groans and grunts melted into moans and whimpers of both pleasure and shame.

"So," she said, "are you ready to tell me where the Avatar is?"

"N-never," replied Kato shakily.

"Well, you're holding out longer than I expected. Time for more drastic measures." She pulled off the ribbon tying her hair back and quickly tied it around Kato's cock, forming a tight makeshift cock ring. Kato gasped as her hand brushed against his dick in the process of binding it, and Zuki smiled, knowing that her tactics were working.

Zuki climbed onto the bed, straddling his leg with her soaking-wet pussy, and involuntarily began to grind against his leg as she lightly brushed his cock with her fingers.

Kato almost came then and there. In fact, he would have if not for the tight cock ring holding him back from orgasm, preventing him from reaching the climax he desperately needed. He was at the Fire Princess's mercy for release, and the knowledge of this fact was a burning shame deep within him. But he would hold out, he _had_ to hold out, because if not the Aang and everyone else would be in grave danger.

Sensing that his resolve had strengthened, Zuki began to stroke his cock in earnest, her hand pumping up and down, his foreskin moving across the head of his penis. Kato moaned, biting it back halfway through. The flush in his face had returned, and he was sweating profusely. The firebender's hand was incredibly warm, which did not help matters. One hand pumped in a steady rhythm while the other reached up his torso and pulled and twisted at his nipple, drawing gasping, heavy breaths from Kato.

Before long, Kato was once more on the verge of cumming. Once more, the cock ring kept him from finding sweet release. Zuki responded by redoubling her efforts, moving her hand faster and lowering her head to take an experimental lap at his nipple with her tongue. Kato moaned in response. Zuki looked on in satisfaction.

"Tell me," she said, "and I will allow you to cum. Or do you want to keep going until your mind is completely broken, until you can think of nothing but the next orgasm. I'm sure you'll tell me where the Avatar is then."

"N-never," Kato said with a slight sob, but his resolve was weakening and they could both tell.

"Fine then, time to move on to more drastic means." With that, she moved her head down his torso, her lips finally coming to rest on the head of Kato's cock. Kato moaned once more, the moans getting louder and more frantic each time. Zuki then stretched out her tongue and licked up the underside of the shaft, savoring the taste of lust and sweat drenching the dick that stood before her.

 _Fine, I'll tell you everything. Just please let me cum!_ were the words running repeatedly through Kato's head, but defiance and loyalty kept him from speaking them aloud - just barely. Instead, the only noises he made were lust-filled moans and grunts with the occasional groan of frustration as he felt the desperate, burning need to orgasm.

Zuki continued, her handjob progressing to a full blowjob as she lapped at the head while she pumped up and down with her hand, the free hand fondling his swollen, weighty balls. Then she abandoned the shaft with her hand, opting to take his cock into her ready mouth. She barely struggled with her gag reflex as she took the entire length down her throat in an impressive opening move. Then, needing to breathe, she backed off a little and began bobbing her head up and down in time to the slight thrusting from the spreadeagled man. The sensation of getting his dick wet was almost too much for Kato, and he was filled with shame as he was almost ready to break and beg his enemy for the freedom to cum. But no, he couldn't do that. The fate of the entire world rested on his not breaking, and he had to persevere even if it ended up killing him.

Sensing his resolve strengthen for what would hopefully be the final time, and also sensing her own burning need - this teasing had gotten her almost as worked up as Kato was - Zuki decided to move on to the next stage. Her head retreated, with some disappointment, from the impressive dick, and she stopped grinding against his leg with her thoroughly-soaked pussy. Instead, she swung her hips over Kato's own, resting her pussy lips on the head of Kato's engorged, bound cock. Then, with extreme pleasure in her work, Zuki slowly lowered herself onto the above-average dick, moaning in pleasure despite herself as the head entered her. Kato, meanwhile, threw his head back on the mattress and let out a choked moan of his own.

Zuki began to ride him then - this was not her first time, but the few that had come before did not have cocks nearly this large - and she reveled in the pleasure.

"Talk," she said haltingly, "and I'll take the cock ring off. You'd like to come inside me, wouldn't you?"

And as much as he hated to admit it to himself, Kato knew that he would love to. All of this - the bondage, the orgasm denial, the constant stimulation - it was all thrilling to him, as much as he hated it. He wanted to take the cock ring off and pour his cum directly into the firebender's hot, slick, welcoming pussy. In this moment, he wanted nothing more. But still, he knew that he couldn't talk. If he did, everything would be over. But still, it was so tempting…

"No," he gasped. "No." _But please keep fucking me_ was what he desperately wanted to say in followup, but was too ashamed to do so - she was his enemy, no matter how attractive she was or how badly he wanted to cum.

"Mmm," she said, "fine. But I'm going to finish myself off, using you as my little fucktoy. And I'll keep doing it, until you decide you want to give me the information." She rode him harder, moving wildly and not noticing as her hands began to heat up. She continued riding him, and from the repeated clenching of her pussy Kato could tell that she was about to cum. She rested her hands on the rope binding one of his arms, and let out a shout as she finally reached her own climax.

But it was her search for personal pleasure that was her undoing. For when she came, fire came forth from her hands involuntarily and burned through the rope binding Kato's right arm. He did not fail to notice this, despite the beautiful scarred girl cumming all over his dick, and leapt into action. With a quick motion he began to waterbend, and before Zuki could notice he had formed the water in the sweat pouring from both of them into a blade of ice that cut through the restraints on his other wrist.

He sat up sharply, pushing Zuki off of his cock and away from him, and used the ice knife to cut his ankles free in a flash. Zuki was still in the throes of a long orgasm, leaving her helpless to do anything in the mere seconds that this took. He grabbed her by the wrists and reversed their positions, flipping her onto her back on the bed with Kato kneeling over her. He sensed the bucket of water across the room and bent it towards the two of them.

Zuki began to cry out, but Kato summoned a tentacle of solidified water from the bucket, shoving it into her mouth and gagging her with it.

Kato could have left then, but the sexual teasing had awoken something inside Kato and he needed to release it.

"You like toying with people, don't you?" Kato said, an evil grin forming on his face. "Let's see how you like being toyed with, Princess."

With that, he summoned four more water-tentacles, each of which grabbing Zuki by a different limb and forcing her spreadeagled on the bed just as Kato had recently been. Only Kato hadn't been gagged, and Kato also hadn't had a sixth tentacle slowly approaching him.

Kato continued to bend, and the tentacle plunged into Zuki's pussy gently but relentlessly and began to pump in and out, gradually growing in girth and sinking deeper into the firebender's snatch. Kato sat on Zuki's stomach, further pinning her while facing her and he had his legs on either side of her.

They stayed like this for a while, Kato watching Zuki's face as the tentacles violated her mouth and pussy, and before long it seemed that, despite herself, she was approaching another climax.

Speaking of climax…

Kato pulled off the ribbon acting as a cock ring and, in time with Zuki's second orgasm, the release of pressure was enough to make him cum then and there, and copious amounts of built-up seed splattered over Zuki's chest and face with intense force, both of them moaning desperately - Zuki's moans muffled through the water tentacle.

Kato allowed the tentacles in Zuki's mouth and pussy to retreat, returning back to the water and staining the water with her bodily fluids. Restrained on the bed, she gasped and moaned, still in the aftershocks of her second orgasm and covered in Kato's cum from the breasts up.

"So, Princess," Kato said, "how did that feel?"

This time Zuki was the one to look away in shame, cheeks burning.

"Thought so," Kato said.

Zuki mumbled something into the mattress, cheeks still flushed.

"What was that?" Kato asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Want… more..." Zuki murmured, blush spreading down her shoulders and chest.

"You know what? So do I. But I didn't expect you to come out and say it. Tell me, are all Fire Nation women this slutty," he asked, echoing Zuki's earlier words, "or is it just you?"

Zuki moaned in lust and frustration. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Oh, there's no doubt about that. The question is, are you going to cooperate or do I need to keep you tied up?"

"I'll cooperate. Just… just let me go and fuck me, please."

Something about this sudden display of submissiveness from the Fire Princess riled Kato up, and his erection returned near-instantly. He allowed the binding tentacles to retreat back into the water, and repositioned himself so that his cock probed Zuki's folds.

"Once we're done here," Kato said, using his hand to rub his dick along her pussy lips, "I leave, and we pretend that none of this ever happened. You captured me, I escaped, everything is normal. Deal?"

"D-deal," Zuki responded. "Just… just put it in already."

And with that, Kato sank into Zuki's gaping hole. It was warm, and responsive and soft in a way that Kato had not been able to appreciate when she was fucking him earlier.

Zuki wrapped her legs around Kato's hips and pulled him further inside of her, hitting all of her weak points seemingly at once. The two quickly found themselves in a fast, coordinated rhythm that both of them got so absorbed in that they didn't even notice when they started kissing.

In short order, it was time for Kato to climax again. "I'm about to cum," he panted into her ear.

"Me… me too. Oh god, keep going, keep going!"

With one final thrust from Kato the two of them came, Zuki's walls clenching down on the thick cock as Kato pumped his seed inside her, spurt after spurt painting the inside of her white.

The two of them collapsed and simply lay there for a while, until both of them had regained their energy.

"So," Kato said, "up for capturing me again sometime?"


End file.
